Wait Watchers
}} O-Chul and Lien stake out Kraagor's Tomb. Cast * O-Chul ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ * The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ Transcript The Monster in the Darkness is being watched from afar through a spyglass. O-Chul: Good man. Lien: Do you really think that's going to mess up their search? O-Chul: I have no idea. It is more the gesture that I appreciate. Lien: What the heck is that thing under the umbrella, anyway? O-Chul: I have... Let's call it a theory. But if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. O-Chul: If I told him, I don't think he'd believe me, either. O-Chul: Suffice to say any rebellion against the status quo on his part, however minor or ambivalent, can only be good news for us. O-Chul: Although it looks like my call regarding our mysterious flyer was in error. Had we taken her down, it would have weakened Xykon's team. Lien: No, we did the right thing. Lien: They might have gone looking for her if she never came back—and then we'd be toast. Lien: Our best defense against all that magic they're packing is that they don't know we're here. Lien: As much as I'd rather start exploring to find the Gate ourselves, doing so would only weaken its defenses. Lien: We need to stay out of sight and observe. Lien: Oh, and I need to scroll-call Haley. They're probably sick of the desert by now anyway. O-Chul: I suppose the good news is that as long as Xykon and Redcloak keep picking different doors, then that means they haven't found Kraagor's Gate yet. Lien: What do we do if they go in one door and don't come out? O-Chul: Well, in that case they either succumbed to the monstrous sentinels within, or they found what they were looking for and the end of the world is nigh. Lien: Probably that second one. O-Chul: Probably, yes. Lien: We just have to pray to the Twelve Gods that this dungeon complex can hold onto its secrets long enough for Roy and his people to get here. O-Chul: Let's camp here. Warmth is not an issue, and I brought plenty of rations. Lien: I can keep using my spell to make fresh water, too. O-Chul: Good, perfect. We'll build this snow bank up a bit more, too. Lien: Now we just have to try not to die of boredom stalking out a frozen ravine for days. Or weeks. O-Chul: I did purchase a set of Go stones along with my cloak. Lien: Ugh, why? You know I suck at that game! O-Chul: Well I didn't bring them for you. Trivia * O-Chul refers to teaching the game Go to the MitD in #550, "+1 BFF". They were playing it when V came to fight Xykon in #651, "Two Eyes in the Dark". External Links * 1042}} View the comic * 493196}} View the discussion thread Category:O-Chul and Lien Travel to the North Pole to Scout Kraagor's Gate